


Butternoodles

by CONfusedpinapple



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butternoodles, I dont think there are triggers?, based on a tumblr prompt, but please inform be if there are, should be g but cannibalism, single dad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONfusedpinapple/pseuds/CONfusedpinapple
Summary: When Will accepted the invite to dinner, he didnt expect his daughter to come along. But plans change and now Will has to find a way to explain to Hannibal that Emma only eats butternoodles. (and Fudgiscals for dessert.) This is based on Hyrude post.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Butternoodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short i have papers due and its 1 am , also if you are on mobile the formatting may be weird I apologize I tried to fix it.

When Hannibal first asked for Will’s number he never imagined Hannibal would use it for something like inviting Will for dinner. Reminders for sessions sure, info on a case maybe, but never for a dinner invite. Will nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, and did when he read the message. 

**_TODAY 7:30 AM_**

_Would you like to come to dinner tonight at 7?_

_?_

_You once said something about being surprised I cooked,_

_and I just got a bunch of good quality meat from my butcher._

_Ok_

It did not surprise Will that Hannibal remembered the offhand comment he had made in one of the sessions. The invite to dinner on the other hand….

“DAD!” This yell made the pack of dogs that were currently on the floor near Will jump and start barking and making their way towards the stairs. Will, startled away from the screen, followed their lead and went up the stairs to find a very small 6 year old waving a paper in his face. 

“Emma” Will kneels down to her height. “We have talked about this, you can’t just yell like that inside the house, it riles the dogs.” He doesn’t mention how, now, since he started working with the police, it also throws him into the mindset of someone who stood over the victim just listening to them scream for their parents. 

“Sorry Dad, I just remembered that today the school is having the flu shot clinic, and I need you to sign this form that says I can’t get the shot.” 

The only thing Will regrets about having Emma is that she got his issues, luckily on a smaller scale. The 6-year-old has only empathized people in pain so far, so Will is hoping she won’t be able to inhabit the same minds he does on a daily basis. Emma shoved the paper even closer to his face. “Remember last time I had to get shots with the rest of the class???” Will remembered it very well. Apparently putting a hyper empathetic kindergartener in the same room as 30 other scared kids getting their shots was not a good idea. Emma broke down crying and nearly bit the ear off of the teacher who tried picking her up to calm her down. The phone call Will got is not one he is looking to repeat. 

“I'll sign the paper to get out of the clinic, but you do need to get your flu shot. Since the clinic is after school I will call the doctor and see if we can get you in today. Also tonight are you ok with having a babysitter? I have dinner with a colleague.” After seeing Emma nod her head in response Will took the paper and went back down the stairs to find a pen. “EMMA! GET DOWN HERE WE ARE LATE.”


End file.
